For You I Will
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [ONESHOT] [SONGFIC] Oliver confesses his true feeling for Lilly. Complete, and total Loliver!


**This is my first songfic. This in OLIVER'S POV! I got this idea after listening to the song. I am just trying something new, so here we go…HOLD ON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilly or Oliver, or Hannah Montana. I don't own the song used, ****For You I Will**** by Teddy Geiger. Guess what, I don't own Teddy Geiger, either. I know it's so sad.**

**Now on with the story…**

I was making my way over to Lilly's house. I was going to tell her that I was crushing on her, since the day we met, when we were three. I was nervous.

**Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet as what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair round your finger  
Tonight, I'm not afraid to tell you,  
What I feel about you**

It was only down the road, but I was walking around the streets. I was trying to find the perfect way to tell her. It was a secret that I had been hiding for about ten years. I was in love with everything about her. I loved her blonde hair, her silliness, the way that she could always make me smile. I just wondered how she felt. I needed to know if she liked me, or if I was doing this would ruin our friendship. Tonight I didn't care I was going to tell her. I walked up to her door. Her mom answered.

"Hello, Mrs. T. Is Lilly home?" I asked as she opened the door. I got butterflies, no wait bats, no bigger. Like a bunch of elephants parading in my stomach, it was making me queasy.

"Yea, she's in her room," Mrs. Truscott said as I left. She closed the door. I stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks," I said before I stepped on the first step. I looked back, and she nodded. I stepped on the second step; only ten more to go.

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon-ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you, I will  
For you, I will**

The elephants were doing more parading. They were running. I was having second thoughts about any of this. One more step. The second door on the left. I was reminding myself. I looked at the second door on the left, it was Lilly's. I knocked.

"Hey, Oliver," Lilly said, and let me in her room. I sat down on her bed.

"Hey, Lilz," I said, and Lilly sat next to me. I was nervous. I could tell her nothing, and run…no, I had to tell her.

"Why did you come here?" Lilly asked. I was taken back by her question. I came up with an answer.

"Wha-is it illegal to visit my friend?" I asked, but hopefully by the end of the night, we would be more.

"No, I guess not," Lilly said, and there was this awkward silence. I stood up, and went in front of her.

**Forgive me if I st-stutter, from all of the clutter in my head  
'cause I could fall asleep in those eyes, like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar? I've crossed you in hallways a thousand times  
No more camouflage, I wanna be exposed  
And not be afraid to fall**

"Lil-Lilz…I…just wanted to say, that I…um," I started. I was blushing. Everything was going wrong. She was going to laugh in my face. Have some faith Oliver, she might like you back. I found myself staring into her cobalt eyes. They matched her blonde hair. I was getting lost in her eyes. Was this wrong? I mean telling my best friend that I was in love with her. Yes, I was in love with her. It wasn't just a stupid crush.

"Ollie," Lilly said getting concerned. I must have scared her. My thoughts were jumbled. I didn't know what to say anymore. I was nervous. My hands began to sweat. I couldn't keep my cool. I was just going to say 'Lilz, I love you'. I was going to say Lilz instead of Lilly because she loved it when I used a pet name.

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon-ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you, I will  
For you, I will  
For you, I will  
For you**

"Lilz, I…I…I…" I kept saying. I felt like I was getting choked every time I tried to tell her. I was getting more nervous than before. I loved her, and she had to know. I had to tell her. It would be that easy, I hoped.

"Ollie, were best friends. You can tell me anything," Lilly said as she took my sweaty hand. 'Best Friends', those words hurt me. I wanted to be so much more. If only she could know. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't.

"I know, but Lilz…I have something else to tell you," I said slowly. I didn't know what I was going to say, but hopefully the words would make sense.

"Okay, just tell me," Lilly said. I looked into her cobalt eyes. I wanted to drift into Lilly Land. Like I had down many nights before. I just wanted her to be all mine. I had an idea.

**If I could dim the light****s in the mall, and create a mood, yeah, I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah  
Well that's what I'd do, That's what I'd do  
to get through to you, yeah**

I dimmed her lights. I went back over to her. I took her hands. I looked into her cobalt eyes. I was her staring into my brown ones.

"Just say it," Lilly said, in a demanding tone. I had to, it was now or never. Someone else might sweep her off of her feet.

"Okay…Lilz, I…love you," I said, but towards the end I drifted off. I WAS going to tell her. I had my new found courage, and I HAD to tell her.

"Oliver, you mumbled the last part," Lilly said. I blushed. I was SO nervous. I just wanted my news, my secret to be out. I wanted her to know how I really feel. I wanted her to know that I dreamed and cared about her. I would do anything for her.

"Okay, Lilz, I love you," I said slightly louder. I still had my gaze on her blue eyes. Her eyes were still fixed on my chocolate, brown ones. I hoped she had heard.

"Ollie, I can't understand you," Lilly said getting frustrated. I was drawing circles on her hand with my thumb. She looked as if she was calming down.

**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
To cannon-ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you, I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
Muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you, I will**

"LILLIAN TRUSCOTT, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted. My parents probably knew. I couldn't keep it contained anymore. It felt so good to say that. Hopefully, she feels the same way. Like Miley said, 'Donut plus donut equals love'. Lilly is a donut, but I am a bigger donut. I snapped back to reality, and looked at Lilly. Lilly jaw dropped, and it looked as if was going to fall off.

"You do?" Lilly asked as tears formed in her eyes. I hugged her.

"Yes, do you?" I asked back. She looked into my eyes. I tilted my head, and my eye lids slid shut. I kissed the love of my life.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Mrs. Truscott said as she ran into Lilly's room. We jumped apart, but we were still blushing like idiots. She blushed, and left the room.

"Does that answer your question?" Lilly asked. I walked over to her, and kissed her cheek.

"I guess so," I said, and I leaned in, and kissed her again.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Don't forget the purple button is your friend, and he loves to be clicked. (NOTE: that donut plus donut equals love thing, I don't know if she said it, but bare with me.)**


End file.
